battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Higher Score
Challenge Mode is a mini game in Battle Cats that can only be unlocked by completing Chapter 1. Some enemies in Challenge Mode do not appear in the main chapters, and can only be found outside of Challenge Mode in the Stories of Legend. However, new enemies seen will still go to the dictionary. It does not require any energy to play. Beating the stage will give you a score about 9 digits or higher, based on how fast you have beaten the stage.. (Tip:this is also a great place to test out new cats) Enemies Squire Rel, Kang Roo, Assassin Bear (Black), Mooth (Floating), The Face (Floating), Shy Boy (Red/Floating), Those Guys Strategy Cat Line Up: Wall Cat, Brave Cat, Sexy Legs Cat, Area Attacker, Uber Super Rare (Can be replaced by True Valkyrie Cat), 2 Anti-reds, 2 Anti-floating, Mythical Titan Cat Spam Wall Cat to kill the Squire Rels that spawn every few seconds. When there is enough Wall Cats, they will damage the base. Once they deal 1,000 damage to the base, Kang Roos will pour out by the dozens and kill all the Wall Cats. However it will take some time because Wall Cats have high HP. Do NOT use the cat cannon. The player can upgrade their wallet to level 8 by now. Keep spamming Wall Cat, but also spam Brave and Sexy Legs, and spawn your Uber in the middle. The other cats will protect it, and the Uber Rare will make short work of the Kang Roos. You are then free to attack the enemy's base. Once it is at 90,000, Assassin Bear will come out. He has 550 HP and deals 3,000 damage per hit, so use the cat cannon before he kills all your cats. Also, when he comes out, you might find your Uber Rare dead. Right after he dies, Those Guys will be spammed for the rest of the battle, and two Mooths come to support him. Spawn your anti-floating cats now. Also spawn Mythical Titan Cat. Keep spamming Wall Cat, Brave Cat, and Sexy Legs Cat. Eventually the Mooths will die. It can be hard damaging the base because of the spammed Those Guys. If you're having trouble, spam Wall Cat and your Area Attacker.Wall Cat will stop all of the Those Guys, and the Area Attacker will kill them all in one blow. Next comes a Shy Boy. He has 35,000 HP and deals 500 damage per hit. Spam everything you have until Shy Boy is dead. You are (again) free to attack the enemy base. When the castle's HP goes down to 60,000, the music will change into boss music, and The Face will spawn, with two Shy Boys as support. These Shy Boys attack and move together, so it's like a buffed Shy Boy! Spam everything you have. Once the Shy Boys are dead, stop spamming your anti-red cats. Stop using your cat cannon against The Face once it takes one knockback. This is a sign saying The Face is low on HP. When The Face is dead, attack the enemy base. When the base's HP goes to 10,000, Assassin Bear will show up once again. Use the cat cannon to kill him, and destroy the enemy's base. Check to see if you have beaten your high score!Category:Game Features